


Artificial Sunlight

by sweets



Category: The Used
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweets/pseuds/sweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert needs to get away from the overbearing lights of New York City</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2004 - this is actually one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, archiving it for that reason alone.

I shiver slightly and pull the black hoodie tighter around myself, but not really thinking about going back inside. There's nothing in there for me anyway. So I stay out on the rooftop of the hotel we're staying in, 23 floors above the ground, 7 above the room you and I are staying in. The entire 16th floor is one huge party right now anyway, and I'm not really in the mood for the crowd right now. So at 3 in the morning I'm sitting alone on the roof in the freezing cold. That's how you see it at least, when you come find me. I hardly notice the cold, but pull my hoodie tighter around myself in a self-conscious manner, feeling like someone is watching. You come up beside me and sit down, crossing your legs like I had and smiling slightly. I smile back at you, then turn to stare off into the distance. The city is lit up bright despite the late hour, as if it didn't have time for the night. No matter how intently you looked, you couldn't really see the stars in the sky. The street lights and signs and everything were too overbearing, like fake sunlight illuminating.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" You ask me. I don't look at you, just continue staring across the city, looking for a place that wasn't as so bright. As far as I can see, there isn't one. You follow my gaze over the metropolitan sprawl, just as I shake my head slowly.

"Nothing." I say, finally looking at you. Your blond hair still manages to shine even in the artificial city day-light. You're still looking out, seemingly contemplating something, before you turn to me again.

"I want to take you somewhere." You say. I just nod. You grab my hand and lead me towards the stairs. Once we're inside I realize exactly how cold I actually was. Your hand in mine has a warming effect, as you lead me into the elevators and press the button we need to go to the bottom floor. The machine slowly makes it's way down and I watch you idly scratching the blue nail polish off your fingernails. Then the doors open and you grab my hand again, leading me out of the hotel and towards the parking lot. Your car is parked there, and we get in. You pull out of the place and we make our way around the corners of the busy streets. I don't know where we're going, we've been to this city many times but it was never long enough to learn street names or landmark locations. Even at this hour, there are people walking the streets and the roads are full of drivers and cabs. We drive for a long time in complete silence. I stare off out of the window, not really seeing the scenery. After awhile, I vaguely notice traffic starts to thin out a bit, and less people walking around. We drive until the tall building become smaller, past warehouses and industrial areas, until suddenly you pull off on the side of the road. I look at you curiously as we stop, but you just smile.

"Come on." You say, getting out. I do the same and follow you into the woods. You're my best friend, of course I trust you, but I'm a little unsure about venturing into the woods at this time in the morning. You notice my apprehension and grab my hand. You lead me deeper into the woods, and it keeps getting darker and darker as we get further away from the city lights. I have to watch my step as I almost trip over the roots of the trees sticking up from the ground. Then you stop. You turn to look at me momentarily, then let go of my hand and motion for me to follow you as you walk on. I do so slowly, and notice we've come to a clearing in the forest. You look up and I do the same. Up past the thick mass of trees, you can see very clearly every star in the darkened sky. The full moon is shining bright and it's the only light in the darkness of the night. I walk farther into the clearing, standing in the center and still looking up. It's so beautiful, I don't know what else to do. Impulsively, I lay down in the grass and stare up at the stars. I feel you lay down next to me.

"Quinn..." I trail off, at a loss for words. There was no way I could describe it. Of course you would know what I needed, and where to find it. You lay close and sit up a bit, leaning on your arms. I feel your fingers entwining themselves in my hair softly.

"I know." You say simply. I feel a small smile at my lips as I gaze up at you.

"Thanks, for bringing me here." I say. You lean down and kiss me softly, then lay your head on my shoulder and drape your arm across my chest.

"Thanks for coming." You respond. At 4 in the morning we fall asleep together, with only the moon and stars as light.


End file.
